Brighter Than Sunshine
by ExploitingReality
Summary: A/U. Bella and Emmett have become good friends, and Bella hopes for more. Will the Cullens allow the relationship when it puts their secret in jeopardy? Rated M for adult content in later chapters.
1. Falling

**A/N: Okay, so I sat down to write Chapter Three for Sweet Catastrophe and this is what emerged. It was supposed to be an Emmett x Bella one shot, but it's taken on a life of its own, and apparently it wants to be a multi-chapter fic, so, here's Chapter One. This is going to be almost strictly fluff, minimal drama, and if I have it my way, no angst. A nice little counter balance to Sweet Catastrophe. Rated M for later chapters. Please give it a read and let me know what you think. And of course, thanks to everyone that reads and reviews my stories.**

**_Twilight and its affiliated characters are property of their respective owners. I don't make money from this. Blah blah blah._**

* * *

Brighter Than Sunshine

Chapter One

Falling

* * *

"Bella!"

I glanced up as the sound of my name echoed across the parking lot, a half smile on my lips as I immediately recognized the voice. Probably not my wisest move to date, looking away from where I was stepping, especially considering I was just exiting my rickety, albeit beloved, old truck. You really think I'd learn by now. True to form, I stumbled over some nonexistent obstruction and hurtled toward the ground, hands outstretched for impact.

Impact that never came. Two large hands scooped me up just as I was about to hit the damp, cold pavement. I breathed a short lived sigh of relief. The world began to dip and spin wildly, and I shrieked, the bottom dropping right out of my stomach as my savior, quickly turning tormentor, whirled me high into the air. I was trembling as he dropped me back into the cradle of his arms a few seconds later.

"Mornin', Bella, my sweet."

Oh, he thought that tossing a few affectionate words around was going to get him off the hook, did he? My resolve to let him have it weakened considerably as he cuddled me close to his chest. Well, yeah, alright. I grumped good-naturedly, "That is _so_ embarrassing! Can't you just say good morning like a normal person?" I punched the rock hard shoulder by my head, grimacing as my knuckles immediately began to ache. Stupid, big old jock guy.

His low chuckle rumbled pleasantly throughout me. "What, was I just supposed to let you fall? What kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?"

I snorted, glancing up into his pretty, gold eyes. "You're a gentleman? Well, that's news to me."

He smirked, and I briefly felt the safety of his arms depart, my stomach lurching wildly as the ground eagerly rose in its second, but definitely not final, attempt to bruise me that day. I screamed, the sound annoying and girly, and was rewarded with being caught perhaps a half an inch before collision. I struggled against the iron bands that held me now, hissing heatedly, "I can _walk_, you know!"

I was on my feet in a fraction of a second, and wouldn't you know it, stumbled just as quickly. A low, masculine chuckle sent a blush creeping into my cheeks and a big hand at the small of my back helped me regain my balance. "You sure about that?"

Considering my two near-misses already this morning, I was sorely lacking in the come-back department. So I took the mature route. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him.

He mussed my hair affectionately, before tucking me beneath his arm and pulling me toward the school. "Not even here five minutes and you're already in need of protection from the big, bad gravity. You're lucky you have me, you know." I knew. "'Course, from the looks of things, you could have any hero you wanted." He didn't sound to happy at the prospect, and I looked around curiously. What'd he mean…Oh. We'd drawn quite a few stares with our antics, many from our classmates of the male persuasion. I ducked my head, flushing brilliantly.

I hated being the center of attention. Not surprising, really, considering it didn't happen often. I wasn't particularly beautiful or smart, funny or athletic. In fact, when all eyes were upon me, it was generally the result of my inherent gracelessness. But I was okay with that. Not the clumsy-to-the-point-of-injuring-every-part-of-my-body bit, but the fact that I was pretty darn prosaic. I'd never been comfortable with the spotlight.

Yet, here I was. Timid little Bella Swan, knowingly engaging in acts that were sure to bring about the attention of the entire student body of Forks High School. I must've lost my mind. Not that it mattered, I grudgingly conceded. I was happy. For the first time in a long time. Even the gloomy, overcast pallor of the day, such a sharp contrast to the wide, sunny blue skies of Phoenix, was cause for a bit of joy. For as long as the sun remained hidden, _he_ was sure to be here.

I chuckled silently at myself. Geesh. Cue the sappy orchestral music and a hundred snow white doves flying into the sunset. It was way too early in our relationship, our friendship, I hastily corrected, to start depending on him being around for my happiness. I'd only known him for a month, after all. That wasn't long enough to fall in love. Love took months, years of commitment and hard work, not thirty days of exhilarating fun. Yet, as I glanced up into his handsome, mischievous face, I couldn't help but feel a faint fluttering in my chest, in what I suspected to be the vicinity of my heart. I was definitely in trouble with this one.

I'd moved to Forks just about a month ago, now. Left the beloved heat of Phoenix, to live with my father in a tiny town in Washington. I hadn't been particularly thrilled with the prospect, but my mother, often more a child than I was, wanted to travel with her new husband for a while, and who was I to deny her happiness? Besides, it couldn't be that bad, right?

It'd been worse. Aside from the constant rain (I'd seen the sun perhaps half a day in the last month), there was the absolutely awful fact that my arrival had been front page news. Literally! Despite my pleading, and assurances that I was nothing special, they'd run a little article in the school newspaper about me. The staring, the whispers…my first week had been wretched.

Luckily, I'd fallen in with an easy going group of my peers shortly thereafter and the rumor mill had found some other juicy bit of gossip to chew on. For a while anyway.

I met them that second week. Well, perhaps met would be stretching the truth just a bit. That second week, I'd admired their perfection from afar. The Cullens. According to Angela, my closest and least-gossip driven new friend, they'd just arrived back from some sort of nature outing that their adoptive parents often insisted on. Must be nice.

We'd been seated in the cafeteria, giggling over this or that, when they'd entered. I couldn't help but notice them, ridiculously beautiful as they all were. Jessica, the rather catty companion sitting at my side had quietly informed me that they were together. You know, like 'together.' It seemed a bit odd to me, adopted brothers and sisters and all of that, but who was I to judge?

Alice and Jasper had been the first to arrive, arm in arm. Alice was a tiny pixie of a girl, every move she made seeming to be part of an intricate dance. I envied her grace. Jasper was cute, though his constant, pained expression would've made him a welcome addition to any emo-boy group. My suggestion had most of the lunch table in a fit of laughter. I couldn't be certain, but I thought Jasper shot me a scathing look in passing. I hoped he hadn't heard me.

Next waltzed in Rosalie and Edward. They were stunning, to say the least. Rosalie looked as out of place in the lunch room crowded with ordinary kids as an elephant might have. She was gorgeous, picture perfect. It was no wonder that the equally beautiful guy on her arm had chosen her. And she him. With tousled auburn locks, and a slightly crooked smile that seemed reserved strictly for Rosalie, Edward was quite a sight. He stared at me for a second, quite intently, before moving on.

And finally, close on their heels came the last of the Cullen kids. Emmett. He looked more like he belonged on a professional football team than in a high school. Standing at least a head taller than the others, he was the epitome of physical perfection. He looked like he could've bench pressed me. His smile just screamed that he was up to no good, and his soft gold eyes twinkled with mischief. He was adorable.

I made the mistake of mentioning as much to the two girls at my table and they'd both just shaken their heads, as if I were incredibly dumb. I must've missed something. I was promptly relieved of the burden of my ignorance. Apparently the Cullens were freaks, pariahs, and only associated amongst themselves. Jessica had decided that they felt they were too good for the rest of us. Well, if I looked like any of them, I might've had a bit of an ego myself. They didn't look like freaks to me. A little pale, for just having returned from a nature trip, but I was from Phoenix and didn't exactly boast a tan myself. They intrigued me.

But, like the others had said, they kept mostly to themselves, a tight, familial circle that looked impossible to breach. I sure wasn't about to try anyway.

Until one day…

* * *

_We were playing basketball in gym class. I hate basketball. And baseball, and volleyball. Really any sport that required a ball. Or running. Or moving at all. So, I'm not exactly athletic. Sue me. Besides, it was just in the interest of my friends' physical well-being that I avoided such things. Unfortunately for all of us Coach Clapp insisted on my participation. And to make matters worse, if such a thing existed, while the outdoor court was being renovated, one of the senior classes would be joining us. Great. Humiliation in front of twenty people wasn't quite enough to crush the last vestiges of my dwindling confidence, so why not just double the number. Yep. That oughta do it._

_As the older group of students filed through the double doors, I couldn't help but notice one in particular. Emmett Cullen. I heard a few feminine sighs from behind me, and chuckled. I couldn't blame them. He made the faded school gym uniform look like something straight out of a fashion magazine. Every muscle in his body rippled gracefully beneath the fabric, and I had to admit that he moved a lot more agilely than I'd have expected for someone that size. I could only imagine what my bumbling would look like when compared to his cat-like motions. I suddenly, fervently hoped that I was nowhere near Emmett Cullen for the next hour._

_But God, or fate, or whatever you believe in, hates me. I must've done some serious damage in a past life to deserve this. Not only was Emmett near me, he was on my team. Figures. I only hoped I didn't manage to maim him._

_Things were proceeding about usually, I stood in the back, and let my team do all the work, something they were normally quite grateful for. But then, the big, stupid lug tried to pass me the ball. The nerve!_

_I saw the orange blur just in time to swat it away. It promptly, humiliatingly, went flying straight back into Emmett's face. I groaned at the hollow thunk as the make-shift missile hit its unintentional target. Great._

_I hurried over, assuming what I hoped was an appropriately contrite expression, when really I wanted to yell at him for being stupid enough to throw the ball my way to begin with._

_Emmett was staring at me like I'd grown an extra limb or something. I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny._

_"Hey, sorry about that. You okay?" I gestured toward his face with a little grimace._

_He rubbed his nose lightly, though from what I could see, no damage had been done. "Yeah, I'm alright. What was that all about?"_

_I could feel the blush warming my cheeks and glanced quickly down at my feet. Why'd he have to be so cute? "Oh, yeah, you know, I just don't really play sports at all. A total lack of coordination makes it kinda pointless. I tried to warn Coach Clapp that I'm a hazard, but the guy's just stubborn. He'll see. One of these days, somebody's gonna end up dead, and he'll have no one to blame but himself."_

_Emmett laughed at that. He had one of those loud, confident, utterly contagious laughs, and I couldn't help but join in. "Well, I'll vouch for you," he offered. "You are a dangerous girl. All, what, hundred pounds of you?" I blushed at his teasing. He obviously didn't understand the sincerity behind my words. Guess he'd find out. "Bella Swan, right?"_

_I nodded. "Emmett Cullen?" Like I didn't know. He smiled as if he was thinking the very same thing._

_"Yup."_

_"Well, Emmett, don't say that I didn't warn you."_

_The rest of the game went well enough. I only tripped twice, hit someone with the ball once more and elbowed Tyler in the face. Not bad, for me, and we actually ended up winning, only because Emmett was cheating. Well, Emmett was probably just being Emmett, but it sure looked like cheating. He never missed a shot, and no one could get past his determined guarding. It really wasn't fair that they even allowed the guy to take Phys Ed._

_He hooted at our triumph, performing what I could only assume was some type of insulting victory dance. "Yeah! What now?" He exclaimed as people trudged off the court. I could only watch him, helplessly shaking with my laughter. His enthusiasm was so consuming._

_His eyes narrowed on my smiling face. Uh-oh._

_"Don't be jealous of my skills, Swan."_

_"Your skills?" I feigned indifference. "Well, I guess you were alright."_

_He clapped a hand to his chest, as though I'd just mortally wounded him with my words. "Alright? Just alright?" He picked the basketball up from where it'd been resting near my feet. "I'll show you alright." He dribbled the ball quickly towards the net, his hand moving so quickly I could barely see it. The muscles of his legs bunched, tensing, before he leapt through the air as though he weighed nothing at all, and drove the ball through the basket forcefully, hanging on the rim for a second, before dropping to his feet. He turned back to me, smirking. It appeared as though he'd just crossed the border from confidence to ego-ville._

_My mouth was open. I knew it, but I couldn't help the reaction. The guy was so good. Why wasn't he on any school teams? I blinked a few times, shaking my head. "Must be nice. Having such control of your body that way."_

_He watched me quietly for a moment, his head cocked to one side. It was the most serious expression I'd ever seen on Emmett Cullen's face. Of course, I'd known him for all of sixty minutes, so I probably wasn't the best judge._

_"Wanna try?" He held the ball out to me._

_I scoffed, shaking my head and backing away. "Yeah right. Even if I could, by some small chance, get myself that far off the ground, I'd probably end up finding a way to injure us both. Nuh-uh."_

_"I'll help you. C'mon." He took a step toward me, his long legs bringing him rather close. I stared at the ball as though it were a leper._

_"No, Emmett, I can't."_

_"Sure you can, Swan, just take the ball."_

_I sighed heavily. Obviously this was going no where. Fine, I'd humor him, throw the ball at the hoop in some feeble attempt so he'd just back off. I pulled the ball out of his hands._

_"Alright then. Now what?"_

_The look in his eyes should've been some warning. Sadly, I was no good at reading Emmett's expressions just yet, and that devilish twinkle, combined with his impish grin made my heart race with something other than fear. He was behind me in the blink of an eye, his hands wrapping around my waist. I was too shocked to move. Jessica had informed me primly that Emmett didn't date. He didn't talk to girls, he didn't flirt with girls, he just stuck with his family. Then what the hell was this?_

_I glanced down at the cool, pale fingers, surprised to see that they nearly met. Geez, the guy was huge._

_"Emmett," I began cautiously. "What are you doing?"_

_"Hang on tight, Swan."_

_"Wait, what do you…" The words ended on a shriek as the ground fell away from my feet and I was suddenly in the air. I thrashed wildly against his strong hands. "Emmett! Put me down right this instant!" I barely noticed that I'd come eye level with the hoop._

_"Just relax, not like I'm gonna drop you. Put the ball through."_

_Was he serious? He was lifting me feet off the safety of the floor so that I could make a basket? The guy was nuts._

_I hurriedly dumped the ball through the hoop. Not surprisingly, I almost missed._

_"There!" I murmured hurriedly, my pulse roaring dully in my ears. I wanted down. Now. "Put me down!"_

_I could practically hear the smug smile in his voice. "Say please, Swan."_

_I grit my teeth. I didn't want to say it, but my will to resist him was seriously dampened by my need to feel the floor beneath my feet. "Please," I ground out._

_"There ya go, that wasn't so hard, was it?" His voice was quiet, bemused, and it touched my nerves as surely as a caress. I shivered lightly._

_He lowered me at an irritatingly slow pace. The very second my feet hit the ground, I turned on him, teeth bared. "If you ever…Don't do that…I mean…" I could only glare._

_He chuckled, reaching out to touch the end of my nose. His fingertip was like ice, and I was barely able to bite back my soft gasp. He seemed to be watching me for some type of reaction. Well, I wasn't about to give him one. So, he had cold hands. Stranger things had happened._

_He seemed satisfied with my response, and lightly pinched my cheek._

_"You're adorable when you're mad, Swan."_

_I didn't want to, but I laughed. It was impossible to stay mad at this guy._

_We'd become fast friends, much to the disapproval of my friends and some of his family. I knew why my friends were acting as they were. I mean, these were the crazy Cullens, to associate with them meant something was wrong with you. I had a feeling that their concern was tinged with more than a little jealousy, but refrained from saying so. His family though, I couldn't figure out where their animosity came from. I'd never said so much as two words to them. Maybe that was the problem…_

* * *

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, lil bit?"

Emmett's voice pulled me out of my reverie, and I rolled my eyes at his choice of nickname.

"Oh, just remembering that day I met you," my voice held the tiniest hint of laughter.

"Ohhh, yeah. That day. The day you almost ruined all of this perfection," he waved a hand in front of his face, and I pressed my lips together, staving off a grin, "with your insane ball-handling."

"Please, Emmett, with a skull as thick as yours, it'd take a lot more than my feeble ball throwing to even make a dent." I inched out from under his arm, already knowing what his response would be.

"What did you say, woman?"

It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a straight face.

"You heard me, you hard-headed jock." And I bolted. I heard his mock ferocious roar behind me, and my heart stuttered. Despite the game we were playing, there was always that underlying fear. Like as a child, when someone would chase you up the stairs. You knew you could stop at any moment, turn to the person and see that it was just a friend, but it still set your little heart to racing with excited terror.

I giggled as I heard him in hot pursuit. He'd catch me easily, he always did, especially once my feet found some invisible bit of something or another to trip upon.

Emmett descended, scooping me up and tossing me over his shoulder. I was so caught up in the moment that I failed to notice the reproachful eyes, watching us from the shadows.


	2. Dangerous

**A/N: Okay, so I struggled majorly with this chapter. I think I started it about fifty odd times, and everytime it just felt wrong. Getting into Emmett's head was a lot harder than I'd suspected. But with a little appropriate mood music (the Twilight Original Score is soooo good) everything just sort of poured out. Please R&R. This chapter is from Emmett's PoV.**

* * *

Brighter Than Sunshine

Chapter Two

Dangerous

"Emmett Cullen! You can't seriously expect me to believe that you can list all of the countries in Africa alphabetically, but you don't know the capital of Vermont." The girl walking beside me was eyeing the Geography test I'd reluctantly released into her demanding little hands with obvious disbelief, her voice suspicious. I couldn't help but chuckle. I'd done a lot of things in my seventy-some years of un-life deserving of her mistrust and I gotta say, forgetting the capital of Vermont was not one of them. I plucked the paper out of her fingers, ignoring her "hey!", and tossed it into the nearest available trash can.

It was funny. Not only was I being scolded for an A plus test score, but it was by a human. I may have been a mortal once, but I don't think I'd ever truly understand them again.

Laughing, I wrapped an arm around lightly around her impossibly fragile shoulders, shaking my head.

"What do you expect, Bella? Vermont is boring. I bet you can't name one interesting thing from Vermont that would help me remember its capital."

I was lying, of course. Well, not the part about Vermont being boring, because it was, but the part about not knowing the capital city. Montpelier. With a population of less than nine thousand people, the smallest state capital in the U.S. Also the only one without a McDonalds.

You'd be surprised at the trivial facts you pick up with twenty years of the same social studies classes, and an infinite amount of time on your hands. Really, I could probably teach any of the classes offered at this little school better than my professors, but you know how it is. There were roles to play, images to be upheld, pretending to be a normal, forgetful kid. It was tough, let me tell you.

Add to the fact that I was built like your average linebacker and I probably had it a little more rough than the rest of my siblings. Jasper and Edward were both perpetually broody, so people expected them to be sullen geniuses. Rose was so gorgeous that it wasn't beyond belief that teachers might be grading her on her looks rather than the content of her assignments. Alice…Well Alice was considered the oddest of the Cullen bunch, and no one seemed to have any set expectations for her. But me…Obviously I was the big dumb jock. People assumed I was some kind of simpleton. It really wasn't fair. Just because I didn't spend all day skulking behind a Tolstoy novel, or spouting off lines of Shakespeare didn't mean I didn't know them.

"Maple syrup!"

Bella's sudden outburst had me slanting a curious look in her direction. Apparently my little human had lost her mind.

"Maple syrup?" I parroted.

"Yeah! The interesting thing from Vermont? Maple syrup." Judging by her tone, she thought she'd come up with a pretty good answer. I just shook my head.

"Maple Syrup, really?" She peered up at me hopefully, and I scoffed. "Not only do I despise the stuff, but I said _interesting_. You're gonna have to do better than that."

Her brows drew together, lips pursed into a little moue as she thought. It still amazed me how much humans moved around. It was like they couldn't be still for even a second. All that nervous energy. How could they not recognize us for what we were? Even the most practiced vampire couldn't exactly mimic that uncoordinated, graceless twitching.

And all those bodily functions! Yikes.

"How about…Ben and Jerry's?" She was determined, I'd give her that.

"I think you'll just have to face it, Swan, I'm not the intellectual type."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Just a quick head's up. If you're trying to keep the expectations low, so you can slack off, you might want to skip the flashy extra credit question and just name the capital of Vermont." She looked up at me knowingly and I couldn't help but laugh. The girl was gutsy.

"Geez, Bella, I don't hang around you so that you can insult my intelligence."

Her steps faltered slightly, and I stopped to look at her. She was watching me with those wide, chocolate eyes, her expression one of intense interest. I didn't need Edward's ability to know that she was thinking the very same question I'd repeatedly asked myself over the past month. Why _was_ I hanging out with Isabella Swan?

So far, I hadn't come up with much in the way of answers. She was fun, sure, but so were Alice and Edward. Why step outside of those familiar bonds to actively seek the company of a human? A particularly fragile one at that. Whether saving her from her own homicidal feet, or just playing around, I had to be incredibly conscientious of my strength, lest I break any of her puny little bones. Being around her made me feel like some kind of super-hero or something.

The thought stuck in my head, replaying itself over and over. Maybe that was the appeal. I'd always been considered something of a protector to my family. But when you were protecting immortal creatures with nearly infinite strength and speed, well, the job wasn't exactly fulfilling. Bella's frailty called to my protective instincts as surely as a siren's song.

Unfortunately, that wasn't really an explanation I was at liberty to offer her right about now. I didn't have any idea what I'd say if she actually came out with the question that'd probably been plaguing us both. You'd think, after nearly seventy five years of being around mortals, I'd know what a girl wants to hear. Oh man, I was going to have to have a talk with Alice.

Lucky for me, she chickened out. She smirked, a terrible habit that I was certain she'd picked up from me, and flounced past me, peeking over a slender shoulder to murmur playfully, "I didn't realize there was anything there to insult."

I gave her my best ferocious scowl, though the effect was pretty much ruined when I couldn't resist a laugh at her parting shot. She just couldn't help taunting me, and I had to admit that it was a nice change to the cowering that I was usually the recipient of. Would she be so quick with her comments if she knew what I was? The power she was playing with?

I barreled after her, enjoying her little shriek of excited fear far too much. This…This was a dangerous game, for both of us. And I wasn't talking about Bella's inability to stay upright while standing still, let alone running. Something about the chase, about chasing her specifically, caused my demon to stir. It would allow me a few moments to forget that it existed, before rearing its ugly head to focus on the swift thud of her heart, the steady thrumming pulse of life through her veins, her blush as the blood pooled in her cheeks. It saw her as nothing but a meal, and this pursuit was not a game, but a hunt. I was the predator, she the prey, and I should pounce upon her and tear her throat out. The very idea sickened me, and I knew, I knew I would never do such a thing to my delicate human, but the fact that I could even think it… Well, like I said, this was dangerous.

Bella skidded abruptly around a corner, nearly wiping out as her feet slid on the floor. I grimaced. One of these days that girl was seriously going to injure herself. It's a good thing she was hanging out with me, cause I had a feeling that her coordination was just disastrous enough to take out a few other mortals with her.

I was just rounding the same corner she'd disappeared around when I heard it. A startled scream that had most certainly come from Bella. If my heart was beating it would've stopped, right then. The sound stirred something terrifying in me, something fierce that wanted to crush whatever had scared or hurt her into a bloody pulp. I had to remind myself that more often than not, Bella's own feet were at fault. The thought didn't slow my pursuit.

I rushed around the bend, a little more quickly that was probably wise in terms of protecting my identity, and promptly collided with Bella's still form, barely able to slow myself enough that the impact didn't shatter every bone in her body. As it was, I wasn't able to stop our sudden tumble to the ground, though I did manage to shift us so that I didn't land on top of her. What a mess that'd have been.

She uttered a soft exhalation of surprise as we fell, her back pressed against the unyielding wall of my chest. My arms came around her instinctively, holding her protectively in preparation for impact. I barely even felt the cold, tile floor as it rose to meet us. Leave it to Bella to have enough awkwardness that even a vampire couldn't stay on his feet when she was around.

We lay there for several seconds. Her hair had landed in a soft disarray around the both of us, and the sweet scent of almonds and vanilla washed over me. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the mingling of her human scents with the primal one of her blood. I was surprised to find that it was not just the latter that called to me. She was warm, soft and so very alive. Everything that I wasn't. The steady thudding of her heart, the gentle inflation of her lungs, I could feel every motion that ensured her continued existence. With them came a startling thought. I wanted to protect that life. _This_ human life. When it had become important was insignificant. I just knew that the idea of her death was something unacceptable to me.

I began to pat her down detachedly, my hands strictly professional as I reigned in my wayward thoughts.

"Are you alright?" My voice sounded just near her ear, and I felt her tremble lightly as my cold breath bathed her skin. She nodded, and I shifted so I could see her face. She looked a bit stunned. Could such a little fall cause her to go into shock? It seemed unlikely, but this was Bella…

She couldn't have surprised me more when she suddenly began to giggle. "Geez, you big lug, watch where you're going!"

"Big lug? You're the one that was stopped in the middle of the hall for no reason!" I poked at her side carefully, imagining the internal damage I could cause with just a bit too much pressure.

"I had a reason," she replied primly.

"Oh yeah? Why was that?"

"Your brother."

"What?"

"Your brother," she repeated the words very slowly, as if she were speaking to a two year old.

I'd heard her, of course, but what did she mean?

"What are you talking about?"

She pointed up and I followed the direction of her finger to find Edward standing near my head, looking down on me with such disapproval that I was surprised Bella and I didn't burst into flame right then and there. If he'd been wearing that expression the entire time it wasn't surprising that she'd been frightened when she came around the corner.

"Oh, hey Edward. How's it going?"

My nonchalance sent Bella into another little fit of laughter. I squeezed her lightly in warning. I had a feeling Edward wasn't in the mood to be the cause of our amusement.

"If you're quite finished, Emmett. We'd like you to join us at _our_ table today. There is something we wish to discuss with you."

Hm. I'd taken a couple of lunch periods with Bella recently, and while my siblings hadn't said anything about it, perhaps I'd underestimated the effect my actions would have. I nodded.

"Alright. Meet ya in there."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me with quiet intensity.

Okay, then.

I hefted Bella and myself to our feet, and began dusting her off. She swatted my hands away with a little grin.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Mr. Cullen."

I smirked at her teasing.

"You gonna be alright if I sit with the family today, lil bit?"

She chuckled, a single brow rising with her amusement. "No, Emmett, I won't be alright. I can't possibly remember how to eat without the help of a big, strong man. You'll just have to tell your family that you _have_ to…"

I grabbed the hood of her sweatshirt and tugged it over her head, pulling it down until it covered her eyes.

"Brat."

She shoved the fabric back, pushing her hair out of her face. She looked adorable to me in that moment. Something I assure you I'd never thought of in regards to a human. Tasty, attractive, even beautiful, sure. But never adorable. Her dark eyes danced with mirth, and the corners of her lips tipped into just a hint of a smile. The soft apples of her cheeks were gently flushed, her hair mussed in every direction imaginable. I had the sudden, startling urge to kiss her. I batted the thought away violently. I was a vampire. She was a human. I could protect her, sure, but a relationship was out of the question.

I tucked a strand of hair lightly behind her ear, and she swatted at my arm lightly.

"Go on, get out of here. Your brother looks like he could eat a horse."

I grinned. We were speaking quietly, but I knew it was impossible for Edward not to hear us.

"Actually, he prefers mountain lion."

Bella laughed her obvious disbelief.

"And what's your preference, Emmett?"

"Bears." I nodded solemnly.

I heard a strangled noise from behind me and chuckled. That was probably enough Edward-baiting for the moment. With a tug of the string hanging down the front of her shirt, I turned to smile at my brother. He did not return the sentiment.

As he tugged me into the cafeteria, I sighed. This ought to be fun.

* * *

"Emmett, you are being entirely selfish! Think about it! This isn't just about you!" Rosalie's voice was just loud enough to make me glance around uncomfortably. Great, give the mortals some more gossip fodder, because they just didn't have enough when it came to the Cullens.

"Geez, Rose, keep it down will you?"

"Why? Why should I? Why do you care what _they_ think about you?"

I groaned. This hadn't just been about my sitting with Bella at lunch. This was about every activity I'd ever done with her, real or imagined. It was ridiculous.

Edward interjected, "He's right, love, we don't need to draw more attention to ourselves than necessary."

Rose just crossed her arms over her chest and glared furiously out the window.

Edward picked up where she left off.

"Look, Emmett, we're just trying to understand why you're doing what you're doing."

Enough was enough.

"What? What am I supposedly doing, Edward?" I could feel the waves of calm pouring off of Jasper, but it did little to cool my rising temper. "So, I'm friends with a human. So what? What's the harm?"

Jasper scoffed. "If you kill her, we're all at risk. You've been seen together. Her disappearance would bring the authorities right to our doorstep."

Kill her? Where had he come up with that? I glared across the table at him, pushing the colorful mush around on my tray.

"Some of us are capable of seeing them as something other than food."

He grit his teeth and didn't reply.

"We just have to be careful, Emmett," Edward placated.

I hated this. What was this supposed to be? Some kind of vampire intervention?

"Why her, Emmett?" Rose demanded quietly.

And there it was. The question I didn't have an answer for. I ran a hand through my dark hair with a sigh.

"I…I don't know. There's just something about her. She's amusing and interesting. I just…" I shrugged helplessly.

Rose laughed derisively, making her opinion on the matter known. To her humans were nothing but animals. They were weak and pathetic, and she held as much respect for them as she did the scum on the bottom of her shoes.

"Why does it even matter? Why are we having this conversation?"

Rose smirked while Jasper sighed softly. Edward glanced at Alice, who had been silent thus far.

"Tell him, Alice," he commanded quietly.

She glanced at me, a pained look on her little pixie face.

"I can't be certain, Edward, you know these things change…"

"Tell him."

Alice reached across the table and took my hand. I stared at her small fingers in confusion. Tell me what?

"You're going to tell her about us, Emmett." She spoke swiftly and quietly, so there was no possibility of a human overhearing her statement.

I was having difficulty comprehending her words, though I'd heard them as surely as if she'd yelled them directly in my ear.

"W…what?" I definitely hadn't made a conscious decision to tell Bella _anything_ about what we were. Alice was wrong. She had to be. "No, no I'm not."

Rose grinned maliciously. "Alice's visions are usually pretty accurate, wouldn't you say, Emmett?"

I snarled a soft warning at her, and Edward drew her closer into the protective circle of his arms.

Alice chimed in uneasily, "You know things can change, Rosalie. If Emmett chooses not to tell the girl, then my vision may be altered."

I nodded. "I'm not going to tell her anything, but if I did…" Everyone shifted uncomfortably at the prospect, but I continued. "If I did tell her, would it really matter? Even with the slight chance that she actually believed me, she's not the type to run her mouth. Besides, Edward can read her mind. He'd know in an instant if we were in danger."

Edward and Alice exchanged a silent, pregnant glance. I frowned.

"What?"

Alice nodded encouragingly, and Edward turned to look me square in the face. His expression was so incredibly serious that my confusion grew. What exactly was going on here?

"Emmett, the girl has the potential to be incredibly dangerous, to you and our family. You cannot allow her to become anymore a part of your life." My mouth opened to interject, and Edward held a hand up, silencing me. "Please, just listen. She's different, and perhaps that's what draws you to her, but no more. You cannot tell her anything, _anything,_ about us."

He shook his head briefly, and a cold smile touched his lips.

"I can't read her mind. She's somehow blocked to me."

I could only stare, reeling with the shock of Edward's confession. To my knowledge there was not a vampire or human alive that had been able to escape the touch of Edward's ability. He blanched at my thoughts. "Have you…"

"I have tried any and everything to get into that little human brain, but it's locked up tight. Not a single peep."

"I don't plan on telling her anything. She's just a friend." I tried to reassure them, but I could see the doubt etched into everyone of their beautiful granite faces.

"Emmett, that's not enough. With what Alice has seen, don't you think it's best that you just lay off? Stay away for a while?" Jasper offered me an unconvincing smile.

I sighed heavily. Could I even do what they were asking? For the past thirty days, if I hadn't been hunting, I'd spent at least a little of my day with Bella. I didn't realize how heavily I'd come to depend on the human companionship. But I couldn't put my family at risk. I'd just have to do it, for them.

Standing, I grabbed the prop that was my tray, glancing into the mush I'd made of the food there, and nodded slowly. Rose looked positively gleeful, and I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug grin clean off her face. I turned slowly, forcing myself to say the words that would bring some peace of mind to my siblings.

"Fine, I'll stay away from her. She's just a plain, clumsy girl anyway, how hard can it be? I don't even really like her."

The words were bitter as the venom that flowed from my fangs, and I grimaced at their taste.

"Emmett?"

Oh, no.

I looked up to find said clumsy girl standing only a few feet away, clutching a text book to her chest and staring at me with such betrayal in her eyes that I couldn't bear to look at her. Staring at me as though I'd reached into her chest and torn her heart clean out. I fumbled for the words that would make it better, anything to make that expression go away.

"Bella, wait, I can explain." I reached for her, and she stumbled away from my touch, bumping into the next table. She caught herself with trembling hands and smiled faintly. It didn't reach her eyes, which looked suspiciously tearful.

"No, that's okay," she laughed half-heartedly and shook her head hastily. "I just…wanted to give your Geography book back to you. Umm…I…Here." She thrust the book at me, and I slowly reached to retrieve it.

"It's not what you think," I murmured hurriedly, hearing the accelerated pace of her heart, watching her cheeks bloom with a brilliant rose blush. She was an instant from fleeing.

"It's fine, Emmett. Look at you and look at me. I don't know what I was thinking," she chuckled, a hollow, self-deprecating sound. She released her white knuckled grip on the book, and it plummeted toward the floor. I could've caught it, but I let it fall, reaching for her sleeve instead.

"Bella, wait."

"Gotta get to class," she breathed, dancing just out of reach, her lips pulled tight as though she were in pain. "Nice to see you all," she managed to choke out for my family, waving, before turning heel and fleeing the scene of my verbal attack.

I reached for the fallen book, my fingers closing so tightly around it that I heard the binding creak, felt it break into small shards in my grasp.

"Well, that's that, then." Edward declared cheerfully.

I turned slowly, so slowly, to glare at my brother and shook my head. I couldn't even find the words to express the betrayal I felt with his pushing my hand. He had to have seen her there. And he'd definitely known what I was thinking. He could've stopped me from hurting her so severely. But it'd fit into his agenda so conveniently that he hadn't bothered. I cursed at him silently in every language I could think of, knowing he'd hear and understand every word, and fled for the relative safety of the parking lot. If I didn't get out of there, I was going to punch him right in the face.

Alice's soft, amused voice reached me just as I pushed through the doors.

"Edward, the vision hasn't changed."

**A/N: Please let me know if you have any questions or ideas! I've got a pretty good idea of where this is going, but I love to hear what you guys think. Reviews make me squee. For real. You don't even know.**


	3. Like a Knife

**A/N: Okay, so apparently you blood thirsty heathens are quite eager for Emmett to take some aggression out on Edward, and I promise, he will eventually, but not in this chapter. Everyone is also pretty eager to find out what Emmett is going to do to make up his idiocy to Bella. Well, that's not in this chapter either, in fact, I'm struggling a little bit with an idea for that (let me know if there's anything you'd like to see/think is appropriate). But what we do get is some insight into Bella's emotions after the cafeteria scene, and in fact, it backtracks slightly to the actual event. Please give it a read and leave me a review. I love reviews. Almost as much as I love Emmett. But not quite.**

**Also, to give credit where it's due: The title of this chapter, and the song contained therein are both from a song by Secondhand Serenade called (surprise surprise) Like a Knife; which I own no part of.**

_

* * *

_

Brighter Than Sunshine

Chapter 3

Like a Knife

_Come on, Bella, don't be a wuss. Just get up, walk over and hand Emmett his book. It's Emmett. And the rest of the Cullens are just normal people. Gorgeous, graceful, intelligent, _normal_ people. _

So it'd gone for the past ten minutes. I'd been building the nerve, encouraging myself to approach the terrifying paragons that were the Cullens. Not because I missed Emmett or anything, I assured myself, definitely not because I wanted to see him one more time before Biology. No way. It was just that in his hasty departure earlier, he'd left his Geography book in my possession, and you know, he might need it. I nodded firmly to myself, ignoring the curious glance Jessica shot my way.

To say I'd been surprised when Mike Newton had flagged me over to the old lunch table today would be a massive understatement. After the hostility I'd detected from my little group, stemming from my relationship with Emmett, I hadn't expected them to readily reaccept me with open arms. Apparently their curiosity for knowledge of the Cullens overcame any hard feelings they might have had. Which was fine by me, though I'd deftly and persistently avoided their questions about Emmett and his siblings, much to my friends' disappointment. Heck, I didn't even know that much about them, what'd they expect?

Hefting Emmett's textbook out of my bag, I nudged Angela lightly. She turned to me with a smile. She, at least, seemed genuinely glad to have me back in the fold.

"What's up, Bella?"

"I gotta go talk to Emmett real quick. I'll be right back, kay?"

She nodded, and I glanced at the Cullens' table, my gaze lingering over one strong, cute Cullen in particular. He looked amazing, as usual. From his dark, shimmering locks, to the stubborn square set of his jaw, down those amazingly broad shoulders, to his long-fingered hands…Angela's soft laughter cut through my inspection, and I threw a quizzical look in her direction.

"What's so funny?" I questioned skeptically.

"Oh, nothing." She nibbled at the edge of her sandwich, her eyes positively sparkling with her mirth. "It's just so obvious."

What was she talking about? "What's obvious?"

"You and Emmett. Maybe you guys are denying it to yourselves, but there is definitely something there. You look at him like he's the only guy in the room, and when he thinks his brothers and sisters aren't looking he's doing the very same thing." Something fluttered in my stomach at her words. Emmett looked at me? The same way I looked at him? I instantly denied the prospect. She couldn't be right. I'd have noticed that. Wouldn't I?

I playfully swatted her shoulder, laughing as I stole another covert glance at the object of our conversation. "Whatever. You're just saying that." I plucked a grape off her tray, popping it into my mouth.

She smirked, shrugging. "Yeah, you're probably right."

I rolled my eyes, hopping out of my seat, clutching Emmett's text book to my chest. "I'll be right back."

She nodded, a knowing smile on her lips. I was pretty sure I felt her eyes on my back as I started across the lunch room.

She definitely wasn't the only one. Quite a few eyes turned toward me as I slowly approached the unapproachable family. Was it really such an odd occurrence for an 'outsider' to be interacting with the Cullens? Judging by some of the disbelieving stares, and the whispers that were circulating, it was quite the spectacle. I blushed faintly under the scrutiny of my peers. Too late to turn back now.

My timing was perfect. Just as I reached their table, Emmett rose, his back to me. Several of his siblings had already noticed my advance. Rosalie was scowling, while Edward glanced at Emmett, before meeting my eyes and smiling. Far more cheerfully than I thought our encounter earlier warranted, but I smiled tentatively back at him. If he could make an effort then so could I. I mean, if Angela was right, and Emmett was developing the same feelings that I harbored for him, I'd probably be getting to know his family quite a bit better before too long here. At the thought, my smile grew genuine, and Rosalie looked positively furious. I'd gained Jasper's attention by this point as well, and he was watching me oddly, as if I were a puzzle he'd yet to figure out.

I swallowed softly. Probably best not to just stand here gawking. I reached up to tap Emmett on his shoulder, try to get his attention, but froze as he suddenly, violently shattered the happy little bubble I'd created with but a few cruel words.

"Fine, I'll stay away from her. She's just a plain, clumsy girl anyway, how hard can it be? I don't even really like her."

I stared at his broad back silently, hand still mid-air, my mouth agape. Was he talking about…I mean, he had to mean me, right? Who else could it be? Who else did he hang out with that fit that description? Who else did he hang out with at all?

My heart stopped briefly, and I shook my head slowly. No, he couldn't mean that. We were friends. He was my _best_ friend. Had I been so foolish? Had his façade been that good? My mind swirled wildly with the questions, and I suddenly found myself unable to stand the silence anymore.

"Emmett?" My voice was quiet, but held such a plea. Please, Emmett, tell me that you weren't talking about me.

But I knew the truth of my assumption as soon as he turned to me, his beautiful golden eyes wide with disbelief. I swallowed hard, my heart suddenly, painfully resuming. With each heavy thud it spread the ache of betrayal through my limbs, until I was reeling with the agony of it.

One of his beautifully sculpted hands reached for me, and I instinctively jerked away. I wanted to shout at him not to touch me, while my heart ached with the idea of accepting the comfort he offered. My foot caught on the leg of the table next to me, and I lurched backward, managing to somehow save myself from a nasty tumble , though my hands were shaking so badly that it was nothing short of a miracle. Just to make my humiliation complete, I thought wryly, the tiniest smile crossing my lips, embarrassing tears springing forth.

"Bella, wait, I can explain," his low, deep voice pleaded for my understanding.

"No, that's okay." Breathless laughter passed my lips, and I shook my head. I already understood. God, I understood only too well. I didn't want his excuses, his attempts to spare my feelings. I just wanted to get out of here. Why had I even come over here…Oh…right. "I just wanted to give your Geography book back to you. Umm…I…Here." I loosened my death grip on the object, pushing it away from my chest and holding it out to him. I could feel too many eyes upon us, and not just the Cullens'. Though Jasper in particular seemed drawn to our interaction, his brows drawn together as though in anguish. Perhaps he was having sympathy pains.

"It's not what you think," Emmett whispered in a rush. My heart raced, pleading with me to listen to him, to listen to what he had to say. Maybe it wasn't what I thought. Or maybe it was exactly. God, couldn't he just take the book and get it over with? I needed to get away.

"It's fine, Emmett. Look at you and look at me. I don't know what I was thinking," I assured him with a cynical chuckle. I couldn't just stand here anymore. I released the book from my trembling hands, he'd either catch it or he wouldn't. He chose not to, and the book slammed loudly against the tiles. I could barely hear it for the sound of my blood pulsing heavily in my ears. He reached for me again, and I frowned, pulling away. Hadn't he done enough?

"Bella, wait," his eyes searched over my face, and I realized that if I didn't go now, I'd let him convince me to stay, to hear him out. I'd let him make excuses for his true but stinging words, I'd let him talk me into forgiving them. I'd be lured right back into whatever little game he was playing. No way.

"Gotta get to class," I gasped, fighting the urge to break down right then and there. "Nice to see you all," I waved to his family, barely able to get the words past the golf ball sized lump in my throat. And without further ado, I turned, making a bee-line for the doors. Angela reached for me as I passed her, but I couldn't stop, not right now. I left my bag at the table, bursting through the doors.

As they swung shut behind me, I did the only thing I could think of to escape the pain and humiliation of Emmett's words.

I ran.

Turning, I sped through the sparsely populated halls, ignoring the curious stares of my peers. I didn't care what they thought of me, what anyone though of the little tragedy I'd been an unwilling performer of in the cafeteria. Maybe I could summon some emotion for that later, but for now, it was all consumed with the overwhelming betrayal I'd experienced. How could he have done this to me? Yes, I was clumsy, and no, I wasn't the most beautiful girl in the school, but… Well friends just didn't say things like that about one another. I smiled grimly, perilously close to tears by this point. No, _friends_ didn't say things like that about each other, but Emmett was not my friend, as he made so abundantly clear.

I skirted the main office. I really didn't want to face any questions right now, I just wanted to get home. I dashed past the small teacher's lounge, fervently praying that I didn't get caught. After what I'd been through today, I figured that God owed me that much, at least.

I made it to the exit without confrontation, and heaved a sigh of relief as I threw the doors wide, stumbling out into the predictably overcast Forks afternoon.

Today, I didn't mind it. In fact, I welcomed the roiling, angry clouds that shifted tumultuously in the dark sky, a bitter reflection of my own mood. A cold wind whipped my hair violently around me, and ice-like drizzle sliced down from the heavens. I tipped my face upward, welcoming the cool droplets against my heated cheeks. I took a deep breath, though the dewy air did little to ease the seething edge of my nerves.

I wanted my truck, and my bed, and some suitably depressing music.

The thoughts spurred me on and I started down the steps.

Unfortunately, the rain wasn't just ice-like. It _was_ ice. My feet went out from under me with the first step, and I lurched forward, pitching head long down the concrete stairs as the bottom swiftly dropped out of my stomach. I didn't even have time to scream. I simply closed my eyes, anticipating the painful and jarring impact.

My fear, while not unfounded, never came to fruition. A strong hand closed over one of my flailing arms, and I was jerked back up onto the stoop roughly. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, a pair of iron bands closed around, and the familiar scent of Emmett swept through me. A low, ragged voice growled softly, "Jesus Christ, are you trying to kill yourself?!"

For a moment, just a moment, I allowed myself weakness. Allowed myself the luxury of the safety of his arms. I know, I know, I shouldn't have, but it was Emmett. I just…It was _my _Emmett. I pressed myself against him, nuzzling his shirt lightly with my nose. He smelled wonderful. Nothing new there. I laid my head against the muscles of his chest, and a steady thud reached my ears. It took me a moment, but I was soon frowning my puzzlement. The heart I heard…was my own. I pressed closer, listening carefully. Muscle mass couldn't conceal the beating of a heart, could it? I opened my lips to ask that very question, but his own quiet words cut me off.

"God, Bella, I'm so sorry."

If only he could've kept his mouth shut. I immediately stiffened in his embrace, all thoughts of beating hearts forgotten as memory flooded me in the wake of the adrenaline from my near miss. I pulled away slowly, turning to gaze out at the parking lot. I couldn't look into that adorable face. It would be the end of all of my good intentions.

"Emmett, just, let go. I need to get out of here."

He sighed his chagrin, making no move to lift a single finger from my person. I grit my teeth.

"That's some thanks for saving you. Again."

I jerked as though he'd slapped me in the face. I knew, instinctively, that the words were fueled by his frustration, but that didn't lessen the sting one whit. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Thank you," the words came out mechanically, cold as the rain from above. "Rest assured, I won't burden you with my terrible clumsiness again."

He winced, trying to draw me into another hug. I resisted, and though I knew he could've forced the issue, he didn't. He allowed me to stand stiffly beside him, staring longingly at my comfy old truck.

"Bella, I didn't mean that. Please, just let me talk to you."

Talk to me? Ha! I suddenly snapped my eyes toward him, fury rising, burning furiously from the ashes of his betrayal. "You want to talk to me, Emmett?" I all but hissed. "Why? So you can tell me that I'm ugly, and a klutz, and you don't care about me at all? I think we've already covered those bases quite well. Or did you have some other complaint about me that you've yet to tell the entire school? Really, I thought we'd done quite enough talking for today."

He was staring at me like he didn't know me, but I wasn't done yet. Shaking with undiluted rage, I jerked at my arm repeatedly, barely registering that his steel fingers were probably going to leave bruises. He at least seemed to realize and released his tenuous hold on me.

"So, if you're finished breaking the one thing that's kept me happy for the past month, I would really appreciate it if you would _get out of my face_."

A pang of regret swept through me at the anguished pain that crossed his handsome features. I swallowed back the words of apology that sprang forth. He didn't deserve them.

"Bella…" He whispered softly, and I hated myself for the sudden urge I had to comfort him, it only angered me further. I shook my head, looking at him like he was just the lowest thing I'd ever seen.

"Whatever Emmett, just go back to your perfect little family. Mundane old Isabella Swan won't muck things up in the glamorous world of the Cullens anymore."

He reached out, fingers curled lightly, as if he meant to stroke my cheek with his knuckles, but he seemed to understand that to do so would mean the very real threat of loss of limb to him, and he withdrew.

"Lil bit…"

It was a low blow, and before I could dam them, traitorous tears began to streak warmly down my cheeks, mingling with the rain. How dare he play that card? I snapped.

"Don't fucking call me that, Emmett! Don't! Don't pretend we're friends. Don't pretend like you care about me! Just leave me alone!"

I turned, wrapping my hand around the safety railing and hurling myself down the stairs as swiftly as I dared. It wasn't a safe pace, I knew that much, but what were a few broken limbs when faced with the heartache that was Emmett Cullen? I made it down in one piece, not checking to see if he was following. He wouldn't, if he knew what was good for him.

I skidded across the icy lot, an uncoordinated person's worst nightmare, finally reaching the relative safety of my truck. Flinging the door open, I threw myself inside, fishing my keys from pocket. There was a moment of profound relief when I realized I hadn't left them in my bag.

The engine roared to life, and I tore out of the parking lot.

I arrived home in record time, incredibly thankful for Charlie's crazy work schedule. I had a good several hours of sulking I could do before I had to put on the cheerful face for him.

Blinded by the tears that I could hold back no longer, I stumbled up the steps, slamming my bedroom door behind me, and collapsing on the bed.

It couldn't be true. The one thing that had made Forks bearable for me for the past month had been a lie. It had meant nothing to the only guy that had interested me at all. The guy that I thought I'd been falling in love with, I reluctantly admitted to myself. Feeling as though my heart were quite literally breaking, I reached for one of my pillows, holding it to my chest, as if it were some sort of protection.

Reaching over, I hit play on my CD player, letting the sweet, sullen strains of the disc flow through the room.

'_I know I'm not the best for you, but promise that you'll stay._

_Cause if I watch you go, you'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away._

_Cause today, you walked out of my life._

_Cause today your words felt like a knife._

_I'm not living this life._

I cried softly into the pillow, hating that Emmett, that any person had the ability to make me feel this way. How had things turned to crap so quickly?

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain._

_And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same._

_These streets are filled with memories_

_Both perfect and in pain._

_And all I want to do is love you,_

_But I'm the only one to blame._

What had I really expected? That the perfect, beautiful Emmett Cullen would become my best friend and then just fall in love with me?

The answer was immediate and horrifying. Yes, that is exactly what I'd naively thought. I was such a stupid little girl.

I closed my eyes, floating on the emotions that wound tightly within me, anger, confusion and hurt mingling into a single entity, leaving no room for coherent thought.

* * *

I must have dozed off, for when I opened my eyes again the sky outside of my window was black. I stared quietly at the leafy branches that flapped against the glass, casting shadows on the wall above my bed. Sighing softly, I turned onto my side.

A quiet gasp escaped me and I blinked, fighting to see clearly through the blackness. My vision focused as I broke through the last blurry vestiges of sleep.

Well, I wasn't imagining things. A dark, broad shadow definitely loomed in the corner of my room, behind my rocking chair. My first instinct was to scream, but I quickly realized I wasn't frightened. Something about that figure was familiar. Sudden curiosity flared to life and I had the urge to find out what, or who, my mind nimbly supplied, it was. Swallowing quietly, I reached for my bedside lamp, never taking my eyes off the impression, lest it disappear. My fingers fumbled with the small switch, and I chanced a glance at the object, quickly snapping the bulb on, brilliant illumination flooding the room.

I eagerly turned back to the corner.

There was nothing there.

**A/N: So, she's dramatic, but I think it's pretty Bella. She seems to experience crazy ups and downs. Hopefully this chapter meets standards! Feel free to leave me a review and let me know.**


End file.
